The invention relates in general to a device for feeding animals, in particular pigs and piglets.
French Patent Specification No. 2 563 078 describes such a device which comprises a feed pan, a superstructure fixed on the feed pan and feed supply means for supplying feed to the pan. The round feed pan is provided with a raised peripheral wall and in the center with an elevation in the form of a truncated cone which is approximately the same height as the raised peripheral wall. The superstructure comprises an extension piece situated coaxially above the elevation in the feed pan and is essentially the shape of a largely hollow, round tower which is open at the bottom. The extension piece, which serves as a feed container, rests via a grid of curved bars extending in the radial direction on the peripheral wall of the feed pan. Between the bottom edge of the extension piece and the elevation in the feed pan there is an annular feed fall-out aperture. The feed supply means are located mainly inside the extension piece and comprise a funnel-shaped element which is adjustable in height and which opens coaxially above the elevation in the feed pan at short distance from a rotatable disc situated coaxially between the funnel-shaped element and the elevation and having vanes extending radially through the feed fall-out aperture. During feeding the disc can be rotated by the feeding animals. Through this action feed falling through the funnel shaped element is distributed by the rotating disc into the feed pan. The quantity of feed falling into the feed pan can be regulated by adjusting the height of the funnel-shaped element.
The known device has a number of disadvantages. The feed supply to the feed pan cannot be regulated accurately enough such that on the one hand the animals get always enough feed and on the other hand it is prevented that too much feed falls into the feed pan and feed is spilt. This is, among other things, due to the fact that the opening in the bottom of the funnel-shaped element cannot be closed completely, the adjustment of the height of the funnel-shaped element is difficult, particularly when the extension piece is filled with feed, the rotor can be turned inadvertently by the animals while they are eating, and the rotor can get stuck by caking of the feed. Besides, both the production and the maintenance costs of the known device will be high.